


Tonight I Wanna Cry

by kakaisafox



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisafox/pseuds/kakaisafox
Summary: 关键词：捆绑、蒙眼、道具、生子……没逻辑！OOC！真实的慎入！X3！





	Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：捆绑、蒙眼、道具、生子……
> 
> 没逻辑！OOC！真实的慎入！X3！

＊  
“好了，别闹了……”

 

＊  
兰斯蜷在毯子里的腿再一次被另一双有力的腿夹住，柯蒂斯纠缠的力度不轻不重却颇为固执，与其说是想要将他的腿从被窝里拖出来，倒不如说是在一个劲儿地试图分散他的注意力，不停强调着自己的存在。

事实上，柯蒂斯根本不需要刷存在感，整间卧室里都是他的信息素。兰斯留下的气味已经相当陈旧且浅淡，低沉的松木清香彻底压过了热烈的酒精气息。这极强地迎合了他的领地意识：当两个alpha共处一室，双方都会想要让自己的信息素占据强势和主导地位。而兰斯似乎无意相争，也许是刚哄睡了孩子的原因，他的气味非常温和，带着婴儿衣物柔顺剂的馨香，顺从地隐藏在另一位alpha浓烈的气息中。

即便如此，柯蒂斯仍然不满足。今天是星期五，兰斯刚刚结束一场远途比赛回到家里。那可是长达一周的出差，天知道他在这一周里是如何用尽了各种办法来安抚缺乏母亲信息素的杰克。当三岁的孩子终于叼着奶嘴、抱着兰斯的衬衫睡熟，柯蒂斯只觉得自己筋疲力尽到同样需要信息素安抚。可是，他的期望很不幸地落空了。因为从下午四点到晚上八点半，他的alpha伴侣只和他相处了不到五分钟，其余时间都被某个不自觉的小家伙据为己有。好不容易到了杰克的熄灯时间，他原本以为能收获一段难得的双人时光。没想到兰斯钻进被窝之后就一直抱着手机玩啊玩，柯蒂斯凑过去看了几眼，发现对方竟然在刷该死的推特。

柯蒂斯躺在床上，心情郁闷。他按捺不住，开始无声地给兰斯捣乱：宝贝，给力点……今天可是周末。你和一群小屁孩跑到千里之外去搞了一周比赛，难道回来后还要对着手机给陌生人回复推特？你对你的alpha也太残忍了吧……

然而，兰斯没有对这些不能更明显的邀请暗示作出积极的回应。他还在忙着查看他的国家队教练官方推特，甚至无情地用脚蹬开了柯蒂斯的腿。柯蒂斯坚持不懈，来来回回折腾几次，兰斯意识到对方的固执病无法被治疗，总算把手机丢到了一边。

“好了，你想干什么？” 他翻了个身，刚好面对柯蒂斯，笑嘻嘻的，假装不耐烦地说，“闹了一晚上，别以为我没注意到你今天老早就赶杰克去睡觉。”

“我只是一个想念我家孩子妈妈的可怜alpha。” 柯蒂斯保持着仰望天花板的姿势，似乎在生气，“不过看上去他一点都不想我。”

好了，眼前这位alpha不仅有固执病，还有幼稚病。

兰斯忍住笑，从被窝里钻过去，赤裸的上身贴紧柯蒂斯的身体，看着那张脸上坚固的表情一点一点松动。他动了坏心思，学着柯蒂斯刚才的举动，将一条腿伸进对方的腿间，懒洋洋地缓慢磨蹭。他用那双湿润的眼睛望着柯蒂斯，故意将鼻尖冒出的热气往alpha的脖颈上呼。眼看对方的神色软了下来，他露出了恶作剧得手后的调皮笑容。

”好啦……只是看看对手在做什么，不想让他们超过我而已……你忍心看着他们超过我吗？”

“唉，老天。” 柯蒂斯被磨得彻底没了脾气，兰斯总能找到对付他的办法。他猛地翻身，用身体压住兰斯那条不安分的腿，胳膊一揽就将对方拥进怀里。他不停地嗅着alpha脖子侧面的腺体，很快又转为用舌尖轻轻舔舐、吮吸着那处光滑的皮肤，感受温热表面下血液的流动。

“嘿，今天也太热情了吧……” 

面对伴侣如此热烈的示爱，兰斯感觉全身发热，连呼吸都急促了。话音刚落，他就被一股大力卷袭，整个人都叫柯蒂斯压在了身底下。他仰起头，环住柯蒂斯的脖子，主动堵住那对滚烫的嘴唇。他的两条腿自发地缠上柯蒂斯的腰，抬高的身体有意无意摩擦对方的小腹，试图挑拨起那根家伙的欲望。

柯蒂斯含着兰斯的唇，轻哼一声，两手扣紧了他的手指，深深地压进床垫里。他比兰斯更加熟悉这具身体，在下巴和喉结处落下的几个轻吻让兰斯的喘息越发粗重。他知道兰斯想要更多，但仅仅这样还不够。单调的抽插早就不能满足他们的需求，花样是必须有的。想到这，柯蒂斯放开了兰斯的嘴唇。

“怎么了？” 突然被冷落，兰斯艰难地吞咽了一下，脸侧还有情欲导致的微红，他急切地想要扯掉柯蒂斯的短裤，却被按住了手，“这么久没见面，你不想做吗？”

“想做。” 柯蒂斯将手探进他的内裤里，指尖抚弄不知什么时候变得湿润的穴口，引得兰斯轻轻叫了一声。他再伸出手时，指间都是亮晶晶的液体，在卧室暗黄的灯光下粘稠着拉出透明的丝线。“可是你比我更想做……宝贝，你下面都湿透了。”

他恶劣地把手上的黏液抹在兰斯的脸上，不顾对方呜呜的推阻，连带着在那双柔嫩的粉红色嘴唇上也蹭了几下。

兰斯舔了舔嘴唇，尝到淡淡的腥味。被挑衅到这个程度，不还击怎么行？他不甘示弱，用膝盖顶着柯蒂斯的小兄弟，回嘴道：“你这个混蛋……是谁大半夜的想要和我来视频性爱？别告诉我你在屏幕那头没硬，我可是截图了，看看你的小家伙流水都流成什么样子……”

“没错。” 柯蒂斯非常大方地承认，“每天晚上想到你，我都硬得发疼，要打好几次飞机……可惜你不在这儿，没办法让我插进你的小洞里……”

“你真是够了。” 兰斯感觉血液直向下体冲去，他努力抑制往那张带着坏笑的脸上抡一拳的冲动，“你从哪儿学的这些下流话……你以前不是这样的。”

“都是从你这儿学的，孩子妈妈。怎么样，对教学成果满意吗？” 

柯蒂斯没有给兰斯回答的机会，他再一次吻住兰斯，温柔的安抚的吻，舌头软软地交缠，逐渐让对方躁动的欲望平静了些。

“……你是不是藏着什么东西呢？” 

一吻结束，兰斯敏锐地察觉到柯蒂斯似乎另有用意。每次柯蒂斯做出这种又像挑拨又像拒绝的举动，都意味着后面有其他的惊喜等待他。此刻，兰斯百分百确定柯蒂斯藏着什么。也许是出差归来后为他准备的礼物，能帮他用性爱释放过量工作后疲惫的身体和心智。想到这，他忍不住兴奋起来，表面上仍旧是满不在乎的不屑神情。

“是的。” 柯蒂斯微笑着拨弄兰斯额间的头发，手指碰触他脸颊干涸的液体痕迹，“你想要吗？”

兰斯故意朝一边努了努嘴：“我可不确定想不想要。如果搞得太大声，杰克被吵醒了，我肯定不负责，受罪的还是你。”

“那真是太悲伤了，可是……” 柯蒂斯一本正经地说，手不老实地抚摸过兰斯的腹部。那里的肌肤平坦而柔软，生育之后，不管兰斯怎么努力，都没能再将那块地方练出像从前一样的健壮肌肉－－大概是怀孕时飙升的omega激素一直没能回到正常水平，柯蒂斯这样猜测，忽视了可能是自己每天做饭，把配偶喂养得过于滋润的原因。

他憋住笑，扣住兰斯想要推开他的那只手，皱起眉头，一副烦闷的样子：“可是……没准杰克觉得生活太孤单，想要弟弟妹妹呢？我觉得为了这个心愿，他愿意忍受一点点被打扰的睡眠时间。为了他的心愿，爸爸妈妈得多辛苦啊……”

“操你。” 兰斯终于忍不住笑骂出声。在柯蒂斯低沉的笑声中，他不断蹬着两只脚，假意要把alpha踹到一边去，“在我反悔前，赶快去拿你的东西。还有套！要是忘了拿套，不如今天你在下面吧！”

 

＊  
“我现在越来越发现你是个大傻瓜了。” 兰斯还在不依不饶地嘲笑，却很配合地伸着双手，任由柯蒂斯用一条长长的银白色绸带绑住自己的手腕，“这是给姑娘用的，男孩没有这个项目。”

柯蒂斯无所谓地耸耸肩：“只是觉得你带上会很好看而已。” 说着，他用力地一抽绸带，兰斯的手迅速被束在了一起。“这样可以吗？疼吗，我的姑娘？”

“不疼，然后呢？” 兰斯躺倒在床里，双手捆着放在胸前。出差后他晒黑了些，浅色的丝带衬得手腕结实又充满力量。他眼神明亮，像个小孩子般充满期待，“所以我今天是个小姑娘？”

要是搁在以前，他绝对不会说出这种话来。堂堂一个alpha怎么能把自己当成小姑娘呢？可是有趣的性爱令他无比好奇且沉迷。当发觉柯蒂斯在他的言传身教下从一个无趣的直alpha变成了如今在各种花式性爱里起引导作用的一方，兰斯简直觉得柯蒂斯是他教练生涯中教导过的最优秀的学员。在伴侣面前完全展现自己是一件令人放松的事情，尤其是在疲倦的工作之后。他可以暂时放下强势，完全信任地将身体交付给另一个人，享受一段不需要大脑运转的轻松时光。

“下次吧。” 柯蒂斯捏了捏他软乎乎的脸。兰斯见对方手里出现了另一条黑色布带，不由得小小地尖叫一声。随后，黑色布带剥夺了他的视力，他只能看见隐约的光亮和人影。

兰斯转了转眼珠，眨巴着眼睛。睫毛戳在布料上有些不舒服，他索性闭上双眼，舔着嘴唇，弯起了嘴角：“哇哦，柯特，这很刺激，你要这样上我吗？”

耳边传来轻笑，熟悉的粗糙手指在脸上一扫而过，因为失去了视力，兰斯的其他感官都灵敏了许多。他放松身体，跟随着柯蒂斯的摆弄。他的手臂被向上拉拽，然后被固定在床头的某处－－妈的，柯蒂斯什么时候在床头上安了这种玩意？正当兰斯默默腹诽但又觉得十分好玩时，柯蒂斯在蒙住他双眼的布带上亲了一下。

“玩个游戏。” alpha吻吻他的脸颊，“告诉我你感受到什么。”

“好吧。” 兰斯听话极了，他紧紧皱着眉头，作出严肃思考的样子，嘴角却忍不住弯出弧度，“我感受到……你在亲我的脸。我还感受到……你的胡子有点扎，哈哈……你该刮胡子了。”

“哦，是吗？我可是为了迎接你才刚刮过胡子。” 柯蒂斯听了这话，故意更用力地在兰斯的下巴上蹭来蹭去。兰斯被扎得很痒，咯咯地笑起来。

“好啦好啦……” 他拼命扭着头躲避柯蒂斯的胡子攻击，奈何双手被绑，动弹不得，最后只得乖乖地求饶，撅起嘴来－－柯蒂斯在那对唇瓣上啄了几下。

“……我感受到你亲我的嘴，然后用舌头舔了我的嘴唇。你现在在嗅我的脖子－－哦不，是我的性腺。你简直是只猫，我的脖子都要被你舔得湿漉漉了……”

还没说完，他的腰先挨了一记掐：“你在外面飘了那么久，还不允许我留一点气味？”

“我哪有飘？你闻到我身上有别人的味道吗？” 

兰斯大声抗议，象征性地抬腿踹了踹，他不知道踢到的是哪里，大约是柯蒂斯的腿或者肚子，不过很快，他的腿就被压制住。柯蒂斯像一只正在给幼仔舔毛的大猫，伏在他的身上，细致地吻着他颈侧和胸口的每一寸皮肤，在手臂内侧留下鲜红的吻痕。起初，兰斯还沉迷于被alpha信息素包裹的安全感和满足感中，没过多久，一丝温暖的潮湿掠过他胸前敏感的一点，随后又转向锁骨。留下的湿润在空气中迅速蒸发，水分离开皮肤时造成的微凉令兰斯情不自禁地打了个寒战。

“唔……” 兰斯从嗓子眼里哼出一声。

“怎么了？” 察觉到他的异常，柯蒂斯停了下来。兰斯觉得对方是故意的，失去抚慰的他马上感到躁动不安。他看不到柯蒂斯的表情，但alpha的体温还烙在他身上，这令他想要渴求更多。

“我感受到……你碰到我的胸了……” 兰斯哼哼着，“继续啊……”

“怎么碰到的？” 柯蒂斯明知故问，“用手吗？”

他伸手，轻轻拉住兰斯一侧的乳头，向上提了两下，引得兰斯倒吸一口冷气，颤抖着喘起来。覆在黑色布条下的睫毛不停抖着，使布料的表面都有了起伏。兰斯微微张着嘴，粉红的舌尖局促地舔过嘴唇，显然是还在犹豫着，不愿将过于羞耻的话讲出口。

柯蒂斯也不勉强。不过，游戏既然玩了，就一定要玩得起。他的手指绕着兰斯的胸前打圈，指尖拂过生育过后变深变大的乳晕。他喜欢那种娇嫩脆弱的奇异触感，甚至超过了对两颗小肉粒的喜爱。他看到兰斯扭动着两只被束缚的手，手指难耐地张开又握紧，像垂死蝴蝶的翅膀，无力地挣扎，身体却诚实地挺起，腰摇晃着，将胸肉不断往上送，努力迎合着他的爱抚。

嗯，看看谁先败下阵来？柯蒂斯这么想着，手掌使劲揉了几把alpha胸口不算结实的肌肉，满意地看着兰斯在呜咽中松开了咬紧的嘴唇。

“我……” 兰斯刚要开口，话音忽然被喉咙间溢出的一声喘息冲破。在羞耻和快感的夹击下，他面色通红。他尽量平稳了呼吸，轻喘着说，“我感受到……你的嘴唇碰到我的乳头……我……呃啊……想让……” 

想让你用口腔含住它，用舌头舔它，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，最后，用你滚烫的嘴唇吮吸它。

他没来得及说出这番毫无自尊让人脸红的话。因为他的alpha和他心有灵犀。胸前挺立的小点被湿润的口腔包住，柯蒂斯吮吸的力道不重，比起试图给杰克哺乳时的疼痛要轻得多。然而，在这样轻柔的又舔又吻中，兰斯只觉得一团滚烫的火在身体里燃烧。之前耻辱的恳求更是犹如酒精，令他全身冒热气，助长了肆虐的烈焰。似乎没有两只手的帮忙，这团火就无法释放出去。所以他只能抬起腰，使劲在柯蒂斯身上蹭着，小家伙越来越硬了，直顶柯蒂斯的腹部。

“柯特……” 他软绵绵地唤着，“别玩了……直接进来好不好？填满我……”

他向来没有这么容易投降，也许是出差后太累的缘故。他脖子上的腺体不安地一跳一跳，腰眼止不住地发酸发软，本来就湿润的内裤被浸透，两条腿也无意识地夹紧磨蹭。他想来一场痛快淋漓的性爱，柯蒂斯的游戏彻底激起了这种欲望。他只想张开双腿，将自己的身体全部暴露给对方，被毫无保留地征服一次，然后沉浸在柯蒂斯的信息素中安稳地睡去。

可是他的alpha好像不这么想。尽管柯蒂斯的小家伙也有抬头的趋势，主人却很是冷静。柯蒂斯的手划过他的肚皮，沿着小腹一条深色的线探进阴部茂密的毛发中。兰斯听到对方轻声嗤笑，他知道自己下面有多狼狈黏腻。此时那张小嘴恐怕正热情地张开，流淌淫水，等待手指、阴茎或者不管是什么东西填进去－－只要能充满空虚的生殖道就好。习惯被操弄的身体总是最为自觉，诚实的反应甚至有时令主人都脸红羞耻。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的了……”兰斯用脚背蹭着柯蒂斯的腿，不满地催促道。

“你今天可是一点都不想理我呢。” 柯蒂斯眼见胜券在握，幼稚地翻起旧账来，反正现在不论说什么兰斯都会认错服从，“见到我只给一个抱抱，然后就去陪杰克了……这该怎么办？”

“你……他妈……和一个三岁的孩子吃醋……” 被alpha颇有技巧地玩弄着两颗圆球，兰斯几乎吐不出成调的句子。柯蒂斯拨开翕动的穴口边缘，没入一个指节，感到肉壁吸紧了手指，又使劲地往外推。他迟迟不肯进去，恶作剧地听着兰斯发出难受又渴望的喘息。

每当这种时候，柯蒂斯总是能感受到自己身上最强烈的阴暗面。他想要狠狠地蹂躏、折磨身下凶猛而柔软的alpha。也许兰斯从来不是他专属的爱人，也许兰斯曾经和许多人发生过关系，但柯蒂斯不在乎。他在乎的是被他所征服、因他而改变的兰斯，没有结合标记但不会离开他的兰斯。柯蒂斯想要向全世界宣告自己对这个alpha的所有权，第一步自然从性爱开始。

他总是无法满足，有时甚至希望自己能处在孩子的位置，这样就能不讲道理地占有伴侣的一切时间。

他得逞了，兰斯开始小声啜泣着求饶，挣扎的手也垂了下来。

“我错了……柯蒂斯……下次我会……我会……” alpha结结巴巴地委屈地说，黑色布条上慢慢洇染起两团水渍。

如果摘下那段蒙眼的布料，柯蒂斯一定能看到一双装满泪水的眼睛。不知从什么时候起，兰斯学会用眼泪来博取他的同情，取得自己想要的东西。幸好此时那对泛红的漂亮眼睛被牢牢遮盖着，否则柯蒂斯真的不会忍心把下一个物件拿出来。

“好了，好了，不是你的错……”他低头，火热的嘴唇安慰似的亲吻过兰斯的腹部。黑暗中，兰斯感到自己的双腿被分开，这个认知使他下体一阵兴奋，穴口以可以感觉到的明显幅度收缩着。

可是，预想中的温暖柱体并没有进入，代替它的是一个冰凉的形状凹凸的小东西。它只是在洞口停留了一瞬，就被吞吐着的小穴容纳进去，在黏液的润滑下乖顺地进得更深。兰斯刚来得及发出一声疑惑的惊呼，柯蒂斯的手指也伸了进来，将跳蛋推到离生殖腔口更近的地方。Alpha的动作不算小心，推动中几次碰到内壁上格外柔软的部位，惹得兰斯头皮一阵阵过电似的发麻，口中的呻吟都变得断断续续。

“柯蒂斯，我受……”

他才吐出几个破碎的音节，柯蒂斯就按下了遥控按钮。得到指令的跳蛋立刻疯狂地在他身体里钻动起来。圆润但坚硬的尖端震动着，撑开软嫩的薄膜，直击生殖道内每一个令人喘息呻吟的要害。没有视力，兰斯对体内每一处最微小的动乱都极端敏感。他张开嘴，剧烈地喘气，愉悦地尖叫，身体随着跳蛋一次又一次的撞击扭摆，胸口高高挺起，优美的脖颈突出几条青筋。他的阴茎充血直立，在空中轻轻晃着，光亮的顶端不断吐出黏黏的液体，溅落在急促起伏的小腹和潮湿的腿根。而他的alpha在一边看着热闹，似乎还嫌他不够激动，居然伸手在那根阴茎上套弄了两把。

“呜……”跳蛋震动的频率不得要领，喷射的欲望愈发强烈却不能得到满足。兰斯顾不得好看不好看，一个劲儿地扭着身子，试图挣脱手腕的绸带，上手帮帮自己。没想到绸带虽然柔韧，绑着不疼，柯蒂斯捆扎时却用了十足的力气。他无论如何也挣不开。他茫然地盯着眼前的黑暗，凭感觉转过头去，哀求地望向柯蒂斯。殊不知，对方看着他这副湿汗淋漓、被情欲折腾的诱人模样，裆部也早已蠢蠢欲动。

“给我撸几下……柯蒂斯……”兰斯闭紧眼睛，语气娇软，“帮帮我……”

柯蒂斯压抑着想要直接将性器埋进对方身体的渴望，他不轻不重地弹着兰斯那根挺直的紫红色阴茎：“帮帮你？我能得到什么好处？”

兰斯的头脑发空，回答也十分耿直：“当然是你能爽到……我也能爽到。”

柯蒂斯忍不住笑了：“这理由令人无法反驳。”

兰斯没听清柯蒂斯说什么，他心里只盼着快来个人救救他可怜的阴茎，再这样不得发泄，他的小家伙一定会爆炸的。好在柯蒂斯好心肠地没再用快感折磨他。两根手指探进他的生殖道，将还在振动个不停的邪恶物件掏了出来。取出的一瞬间，通道一阵猛烈收缩，激得他尽数射出，精液欢快地流到身下和其他黏液汇合在一起。

兰斯长长出了一口气，两条腿无比配合地张开，呈现一个热烈奔放的M形。他的脚趾紧张又快乐地抓牢了床单，只等着柯蒂斯褪下内裤，让那根粗壮的阴茎弹出来，再深深插进他的洞里，将甬道挤得满满当当——当然必须有套，一个孩子已经足够让他的alpha吃醋，目前他还不想再意外造出第二个。

他这么想着，感觉到自家alpha炽热的身体覆了上来，熟悉的大家伙也离他越来越近。柯蒂斯粗重地喘息着，两只手按住了他的腰。正当兰斯咬紧嘴唇，做好准备，迎接柯蒂斯要插入的动作时——

“哇……呜呜呜……呜呜呜……”

“呜呜呜啊……哇……妈妈……”

突如其来的哭声，在性爱中场显得格外刺耳，同时讽刺地提醒着两位alpha，他们曾经的荒唐举动造成了极为严重的后果。

它打断了一切。顾不上未完成的事业，柯蒂斯几乎是马上抬起身，兰斯也手忙脚乱地想要起来，无奈手还被绑在床头，挣了几下也只能像打挺失败的鱼，无力地落回床里。

“他怎么了？是不是晚餐没有吃好？”他试图从那些单一而响亮的哭声中分辨出重要信息，“你快去看看——等等，把我解开！”

柯蒂斯飞快地套上内裤，扯掉了兰斯眼睛上蒙着的布条，用手帮他遮挡突兀的光线，直到兰斯困难地眨着眼，适应了明亮的灯光。

“我过去看看——妈的！”兰斯刚要翻身下床，却懊恼地发现自己肯定不能以现在这个样子出现在儿子面前。他满头大汗，小家伙黏糊糊软塌塌地耷拉在腿间，大腿内侧和肚子上全是不知道是什么液体留下的痕迹。他们的床也一片凌乱，枕头和毯子都掉在地上，床头还搭着两条带子，一条银色，一条黑色。

柯蒂斯倒是非常冷静，穿上内裤后又很快套了一件短袖。

“可能是做噩梦，你呆在这里。”他把毯子丢上来盖住兰斯，然后风一般地冲进浴室洗手——洗了三遍。他待会可能要抱孩子，自从有了杰克，他都快成洁癖了。

他关上水龙头，冲出来，看到兰斯钻进被窝里露出一个脑袋，才稍微放心了些。他看上去还算正常，应该不会在杰克面前露馅。

踢踏、踢踏……正当柯蒂斯想要去孩子的房间，另外一个声音差点让他和兰斯惊得跳起来。

“哦，天啊，杰克……”他清楚地看到兰斯的眼神，知道自己也是一样。绝望的滋味大概和这没什么差别。

 

两秒钟后，杰克脚踩两只猫头形状的塑料拖鞋，怀里紧抱着长毛玩具兔子，出现在房间门前。他使劲揉着两只泪汪汪的眼睛，小小的身子靠在门口，丝毫没有注意到满屋子混乱的信息素，以及父母脸上尴尬不自然的表情。

“爸爸。”他打了个哈欠，委屈地鼓着腮帮，稚嫩的童音奶声奶气，“我睡不着……我能和妈妈一起睡吗？”

 

The End. (?)

教练：今夜，我感受到绝望。


End file.
